Our Love Is Like A Holiday
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: With his job as Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum never has time to spend with his family. For the 6th year in a row he is going to miss Christmas. This is based on a Christmas song I heard, so Song Fic.


_Oh yeah_

_Our love is like a holiday_

_I know that I let you down in the past_

_Cause I've got so many places to go_

_Girl I promise I'll be around give me a chance_

_Cause I'm singing for you wherever it show_

When I married Misty my childhood friend six years ago, she told me she knew what she was getting herself into. I was the youngest Pokemon master ever and that meant I would constantly be traveling around the world. I missed important holidays, birthdays, events and everything in between. When I finally was able to return home, I felt like when I came back from a trip I never got to spend anytime with Misty because I would have to leave very soon after I had just returned.

When I called her she would always ask me if I knew when I would be home. One of the worst parts of this job was that I could never answer that question, because I never knew when I would be able to leave. They would just tell me I could go home the next day if they didn't need me, or that they needed me to stay for at least three more days. Misty never complained about never knowing. She was the real trooper in all of this. Not me. I was the one who constantly let her down. I was lucky she was even still around.

_(How can I)_

_How can it be_

_(How can I)_

_I've been so deep_

_(How can I)_

_It's hard to believe_

_This world brought you to me_

_(Brought you to me)_

_I've been to Paris, London, LA_

_I feel the tropical sun in my face_

_This Christmas we don't need to get away_

_Cause our love is like a holiday_

In the past I would always have to miss one of the most important holidays in the year: Christmas. When Christmas would come around, Misty would always call me to find out if she needed to get a ticket to come and see me. Six times out of six she has to buy a plane ticket just to get where I was so she could see her husband on Christmas Eve. When I first started traveling she would always come visit me when she could, but when we had our son Austin, things got much harder and Misty couldn't always come. Austin was four now, so she could take him places more, but he still had a life and I didn't want him to have to spend it all following his father around. I always tried to be somewhere nice for Christmas, one year being in Pairs, on in London, another in LA and a few others here and there.

_I'm always calling from a different hotel room_

_And your voice makes me feel like home_

_Backstreet I'm waiting just thinking of you, of you_

_Just lying there sleeping alone_

I was on the bed in my hotel room one night when I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number I knew by heart and listened to it ring and ring and ring.

"Hello. Ketchum wesidence," a little kid answered.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I asked my son.

"Daddy!" He yelled, a huge smile forming on his face. "I miss you. How's Pikachu?" Pokemon obsessed just like his father.

"He's good. He misses you. Now how about you go get your mommy for me," I suggested.

"MOMMY!!!" I heard him yell. "DADDY IS ON THE PHONE!"

"Thank you, sweetie, " I heard her tell our son. "Hi honey. How's traveling?"

"No longer exciting. I miss you two too much." I really did. I felt like anymore I was missing everything in my son's life. But to hear her voice made things a little easier.

"I miss you too honey. I swear Austin is becoming more and more like you each day. Your mother says I've got a handful with this one if he's anything like you. The other day Brock was over and he wanted nothing to do with Brock, only his Pokemon."

"Yep. That's my son," I laughed.

"Ash, are you going to be home for Christmas this year?" she asked liked she did every year.

_(How can I)_

_How can it be_

_(How can I)_

_I feel you creep into my every dream_

_I'm coming back on Christmas Eve (on Christmas Eve)_

I paused as I pondered that question in my mind over and over. I knew I had to be here for Christmas because of a stupid conference, but I didn't want to have to tell her yet again that she would have to buy a plane ticket. She deserved better than a husband that was never there on Christmas and Austin deserved a dad who wasn't gone all the time. I missed them both terribly and if they came they would be bored. Especially Austin.

"Misty…I…,"

"You what, Ash?" she asked.

"I won't be home again. I'm very sorry." I truly was.

"Don't worry honey. I'll buy the tickets tomorrow and Austin and I will be there next weekend. Okay?" she told me. "Please don't worry Ash. You can't control these things."

God. I hated it that she didn't care. Deep down I, don't know why, but I wanted her to yell at me and accuse me of not spending enough time with my family, all things I was telling myself. Wait! I had an idea. I would give her the best Christmas present ever. I would come home no matter what. Screw the conference. I wasn't going. I was going home, but I would keep it a surprise.

"Misty, don't buy the tickets. It's okay. I won't be around on Christmas to do anything with you guys anyway. It will be a waste of your time and money. So.. I'll call you guys, but you don't need to come. I will see you after Christmas," I tried to convince her.

"Ash? Are you sure? I mean it's not a problem," she retaliated.

"Yes. I'm sure. I have to go. I love you guys," I told her.

"We love you and miss you, too, Ash." Then I hung up the phone and instigated my plan.

_Girl I know you've been waiting for me for much too long_

_I thank you girl for holding on_

_Believe me when I tell you there's just one place I know I belong_

_Girl that's why I loved you to soul_

~One week later~

The flight back to Pallet Town wasn't so bad. I was so excited but nervous at the same time. The people had freaked out when I told them I wasn't going to be at the conference, but I didn't budge from my plan. My family was more important anyway. They no longer were going to have to come and see me or never see me depending on what was going on. I was going to come to them and give them my full attention. It was Christmas Eve, so everyone was cheerful and happy. When I got off the plane and got my luggage, I took a taxi home.

It was nine thirty when I finally got home. I stepped out of the taxi and walked up to the front door. Normally I would just walk in, but, of course, for dramatic effect I would have Misty let me in.

I knocked on the door and for reasons I don't know held my breath.

"Coming!" I heard Misty yell.

"SANTA!" I heard Austin yell, running to the door trying to get there before his mother did.

"Slow down Austin, " Misty warned. Hopefully, I would be able to top Santa Claus tonight.

When she opened the door she gasped in shock, "Ash! What are.. what are you doing home? You're supposed to be at the conference."

" I decided to screw the conference and come home to spend time with my family instead. I wanted to surprise you though."

"You surprised me alright. I missed you so much. This is the best Christmas ever." She commented. I hugged her and took a big whiff of her, a scent I had missed for months.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Austin yelled running and jumping at my arms. I swooped him up and put him on my shoulders.

"How are you, buddy?"

"Good. Santa coming tonight!" he told me. Ah.. Santa was still on his mind.

"You better go to bed so Santa comes, " I told him.

"Otay. Night daddy. Night mommy."

"Night, Austin, " Misty and I said giving him one last hug before bed. "I'll come tuck you in later," Mist added.

"I missed you so much, Mist."

"Oh, Ash. I'm so glad you're home. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I think I know. I miss you guys so much. I feel like I've missed everything in your and Austins's life. It's just so hard anymore. The traveling from place to place and not being able to see my family."

"Right now I'm glad you're home. We will talk about this later."


End file.
